wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Locked In
Chapter 1: Turtle "Welcome to, um, er, locked in!" Turtle said half-heartedly. "Um, normally Clay or someone else is the host, but they said that if I act as the host, I don't have to be in it!" He grinned nervously, then said. "Oh, right, uh, here is when your dragons get locked in a room together, without knowing that they're being recorded." He face-taloned himself, remembering how he wasn't supposed to say that. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. "Uh, meanwhile, we'll be, uh, judging them." Kinkajou bounced, her scales yellow. "Ooooooo, and don't forget that you have an assistant! The assistant, ME, picks four randon names from this shiny, metal, box thing! So, in a way, the assistant does more important things!" Turtle frowned slightly. She wasn't following the script! "Um, yeah, sure, whatever." He loudly said, "Erm, anyway, there are twenty names in there, and only four will be chosen!" He glanced at Kinkajou, who was saving at the camera. " Uh, Kinkajou? Would you like to list all of the names in there?" Kinkajou straightened up, and turned bright pink. "Oh, yeah." She pressed her face against the camera. "Don't forget that we're in the rainforest right now! In a RainWing village! Beautiful, isn't it?" She backed away again. "Oh, right, names! Uh, the names in here are: Tsunami, Peril, Winter, Qibli, Anemone, Sunny, Tamarin, Jambu, Liana, Orchid, Clay, Starflight, Riptide, Fatespeaker, Sunny, Webs, Auklet, Cliff, Foe- er, Hope, and Peacemaker, Sora, Moon, Ostrich, Lynx, and Mangrove. " Turtle quickly counted in his head to make sure it was twenty. "Oh, right. Erm, Kinkajou? That's twenty-five. There's only supposed to be twenty in there." Kinkajou giggled, and turned yellow and pink. "Yup! I know! I entered Mangrove, Glory, Tamarin, Orchid, and Liana! Jambu asked me to!" Turtle grinned. "Okay, so now there's five extra entered in there. We might as well draw six names instead of four, just to even it out a little bit. Anyway, Kinkajou, draw the names out for round one!" Kinkajou bounced. "Wait! You never told them what the objective of this game is!" She turned and faced the camera. "The objective is to be the last one in there with your sanity still intact. By the way, the world's not really locked. You can leave anytime! You just lose if you do!" Turtle cleared his throat. "Uh, Kinkajou? The drawing?" Kinkajou turned the same shade of green as Turtle. "Alright, alright! Yeesh!" She stuck her talon in the metal box. "Alright, the first name is. . .WINTER!" Winter, who was in the crowd watching the show live, turned on Qibli. "You put my name in there, didn't you?!" His eyes gleaned angrily. "Thank you SO MUCH!" Qibli grinned cheekily. "You're welcome, Winter!" Kinkajou smothered a giggle. "Okay, the next dragon is. . .ANEMONE!" She turned pink and orange. "Have fun, Your Royal Brattiness!" Winter reluctantly flew over to the platform where the contestants stood, followed by Anemone. Both looked regal and annoyed. As soon as they landed, they started muttering to themselves, and sending glares towards the audience. Kinkajou wrinkled her snout at Anemone. "Right-o. Next winner is. . .PEACEMAKER!" There was a gasp of excitement coming from the little hybrid. His mother, Hope, whispered something to him, and nudged him towards the platform. Peacemaker grinned and tottered over to the platform. Winter dipped his head to him, while Anemone looked very hesitant to stand next to him. Kinkajou scanned the platform, as if she didn't like the dragons she'd chosen. "Okay, the next one is. . . JAMBU! YES, JAMBU! You made it!" Jambu turned a vibrant shade of pink, and strut triumphantly towards the platform. Winter and Anemone exchanged annoyed glances. Peacemaker grinned. "Yay! A rainbow dragon!" Jambu grinned back, and turned his scale color a rainbow. Kinkajou bounced, seeking a little more satisfied. "The next one, second last one, isssssss. . . QIBLI!" She gave him a toothy grin. Qibli jokingly bowed to the audience. "Thank you, thank you!" He flew over to the platform, and grinned at Winter. "Miss me?" Kinkajou clasped her talons together. "The last one, the most important one, issssssssssssssss. . ." She paused for dramatic effect, then said, "FATESPEAKER! Congratulations!" Fatespeaker grinned with excitement, then quickly flew over to the platform. "My vision told me I'd win this! Didn't I tell you that, Starflight?" Turtle walked over to the big, red lever, and got ready to pull it. "Good luck, contestants!" With that, he pulled the lever, and the platform broke apart, pulling the six dragons on it into a big, closed in, white room. Chapter 2: Fatespeaker All was black for a few seconds, then, suddenly Fatespeaker was pulled into a completely white room. She didn't realize that it could change how it looked anytime, so it could trick the dragons in there. "The competition is officially starting!" Fatespeaker squealed. "Oooooo, I hope I'll win! That'd sure impress Flame!" She wrinkled her snout. Why did she care what he thought? Besides, Starflight was the one she really wanted to impress. He was sweet, nervous, and a total scrollworm. Winter yawned. "Boring! I wonder where the door for this thing is? I already want to leave. I don't care if I win. Hey, what do you get if you win, anyway?" He scanned the room, probably looking for the door. Qibli looked at him, and grinned. "Oh, there's a trap door at the top that leads to the exit. But, don't leave! If you win, you get a private cave at Jade Mountain or a solid gold bracelet." Winter's eyes lit up. "Golden bracelet? Private cave? Maybe this isn't as pointless as I thought it was." He tossed his head, then said, "I'm sure I'll win. I need that private cave!" Qibli narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that you could beat me? I'm great at standing annoying people! I hang out with you all the time, so I've had plenty of practice!" "NOOOOOOOO" a tiny voice screeched. Fatespeaker turned her head and saw the adorable NightWing-RainWing dragonet scowling. "You is both wrong! I am going to's wins!" Jambu grinned at the dragonet, and patted his head. "Awwww! I might win, too, though! I'm just going to take a nap through this! I'll have the prize in no time!" Fatespeaker pressed her class against her temple, and scrunched up her eyes. "I'm getting. . . A VISION!" she paused to be dramatic, then said, "Anemone will be the first one out! She won't even care, though! Winter will be next! Then, it will be Qibli! Then, Jambu! Next, Peacemaker! Then, I'll win! And I'll get the golden bracelet! And Flame will be happy!" Fatespeaker opened her eyes in surprise. Why did she keep mentioning Flame? It certainly wasn't because she missed him. Although, maybe she did. Just a tiny bit, though. Anemone scowled at Fatespeaker. "Well, guess again, Fateliar! I do want to win! I want my own private cave, that way Ostrich doesn't always nag me about cleaning up my stuff!" She rolled her eyes. "And I had to deal with Whirlpool, and being stuck to Mother for years. I think I have more experience than you." "Well, I had to travel with him!" Winter growled, pointing to Qibli with his tail. "So, I think I'm going to win! Plus, I need that private cave! I don't want to spend another night with this lizard!" He looked down his nose at Qibli, who was laughing at him. Fatespeaker sat down. It seemed pretty easy so far. All that she had to do was let them argue, ignore them, and trust in her vision, then she'd win for sure. She glanced at the others. Anemone, Qibli, and Winter were all arguing with each other. They reminded her of Ochre, Flame, and Viper. She missed them all. Especially Flame. She shook her head quickly. No, she definitely didn't miss Flame. He had acted like a jerk to her for years. Peacemaker siddled over to her. "Hellooooo, blackie dragon!" He blinked at her. "I's wonderin' if you's could let me win. We could be friends forever!" Fatespeaker laughed. "Sorry, little dragonet, but no. I reeeeeeeeally need to impress my friend Flame." She blinked furiously. "Er, I mean Starflight. Flame is just a cranky old grump." Peacemaker muttered to himself, then walked away, and started to talk to Jambu. Fatespeaker felt a twinge of annoyance. Peacemaker and Jambu seemed to be getting along, and so did Anemone, Qibli, and Winter, even if they were getting a little competitive. Fatespeaker sighed. Starflight seemed to be her only friend. She used to think that Ochre and Squid were her best friends, but they definitely weren't. They didn't even care when she was about to die. Of course, she should have expected that before. Once again, Fatespeaker thought of Flame. Sad, angry, hurt, Flame. She remembered the way his shiny red scales had gleamed in the light of torches. She remembered how bright his eyes got when he was sad. She remembered how he'd immediately become angry if he got upset. She remembered how once, when she was about to fall off a rock, he had caught her, and scolded her. She also remembered Starflight, and how much he seemed to care for Sunny, and not for her. Fatespeaker also realized that all along she had been crushing on Flame. Maybe he had been crushing on her, too. She decided that she had to leave now, and tell him how she felt, before her courage vanished. Who cared about a golden bracelet, anyway? Flame was worth more than any piece of treasure. Fatespeaker stood up, and walked confidently over to Winter, Qibli, and Anemone, who were now all talking about Darkstalker, for some reason. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Um, Winter, could you show me where the trap door is? I want to leave." Winter scrunched up his snout in surprise. "Really? Already? It's only been about five minutes. If you came out now, it'd be embarrassing. For you, not for me," he clarified. Fatespeaker took a deep breath. "I wouldn't be able to stand any longer in here. I'd just be giving myself more time to get nervous. Then, I might even end up never telling him." Winter narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Right." He shrugged at Anemone and Qibli, then flew up to the center of the ceiling. "Here it is. Enjoy youself." He flew down again, looking smug about how he hadn't been the first one to leave. Fatespeaker told herself it would all be worth it. Then, before she could change her mined, she pulled on the handle, and crawled out of the trap door. As soon as she did, she was that she was standing on part of the platform again. She squinted at the bright light that was on her, and winced when her name on the scoreboard in front of her got crossed out by Kinkajou, who was orange-pink now. Turtle flew over to her, and yelled, "The first dragon to leave was Fatespeaker! Sorry, Fatespeaker, but you lose. You're in last place, actually. Better luck next time!" Fatespeaker bowed her head, then walked off the platform. She scanned the crowd for Flame. There he was! He was talking to Umber, Clay's little brother. As she kept watching them, and walking over to the crowd, so she could watch, she saw Umber's cheeks turn dark red. Then, suddenly, he leaned forwards, and kissed Flame. Flame blinked in surprise, his cheeks as pink as Kinkajou was, but never looked happier. He kissed Umber back happily. They were towards the back, so nobody else saw it. Well, if they did, they didn't react to it. Fatespeaker sighed unhappily. Well, Flame had found someone to love. And she had dropped out of the competition all for nothing, because there was no way she was going to tell him how she felt now. She sat off to the side of the crowd, feeling very foolish. She really should have expected something like that to happen. She looked up as she felt a wing touch her shoulder gently. She looked up, expecting to see Starflight, but instead saw Squid. "Mind if I sit here?" the young SeaWing asked. Fatespeaker shrugged. "Sure!" Suddenly, she felt like it had been worth it to drop out. Chapter 3: Jambu Jambu grinned to himself. He was definitely going to win! Glory had told him not to enter, and that it was stupid, but he was definitely going to prove her wrong. AND HE WAS GOING TO WIN! Jambu yawned. This was actually quite boring. He missed outside. He missed the sunlight. He missed the fruit. He missed the sloths. Sure, it hadn't even been half an hour, but he still missed it. Peacemaker walked over to Jambu. "Well, the black dragon is out." He blinked up at Jambu. "Hey, wanna hear a trick?" Jambu shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. Fire away." Peacemaker grinned. "Okay, what's one pluses one?" Jambu frowned. "Ohhhhh, it's that kind of a trick? I can't really count to numbers that are that high. I only can if I can count my claws." He looked at his claws, and though for a minute. "Um, is it two?" Peacemaker shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't even know what numbers are. But my mom told me this joke. Well, she said it's a mind trick. Then I can kind of be a real NightWing. With superpowers!" Jambu sat up straight, and firmly said, "Now, hold on, Peacemaker. I know you've been living with NightWings, so it's not your fault you believe this mumbo-jumbo. NightWings don't have powers. They never did. They all just lied to seem powerful." Peacemaker scowled. "Mes mom sayses that they used to. And mes friend Moon says that she can reads the minds." Jambu snorted. "That nervous little dragonet? Sure, whatever. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap to pass the time." "But I's BOOOOOOOOOOORED!" Peacemaker yelled, stomping around. He even caught the attention of Anemone, Qibli, and Winter. Jambu tilted his head. Anemone seemed kind of scared of him, and Qibli seemed to be studying him. Only Winter seemed unnerved by him. "Hey, you," Winter said to Peacemaker. "If you're bored, you can leave." He tilted his left wing towards the trap door on the ceiling, which was barely visible. "There's the exit. I'll help you up, if you need help." Peacemaker scowled. "NOOOOOOOO! Adsodutey not! I declines! I is going to win! You is going to lose! Ha ha ha, you is going to lose!" Winter just blinked. "Um, yeah. Alright, then." Behind him, Anemone and Qibli giggled, although they both seemed slightly nervous. Jambu yawned again. He was getting bored. He definitely needed a nap right now. A nap would give him the energy he needed to win. He couldn't wait to see Kinkajou, Glory, and Liana's faces when he walked out as the champion! Jambu turned around in a tight circle, trying to find out which way would be the most comfiest way to curl up. Finally, he decided which way, and lay down, his body curled, and his tail over his snout. It wasn't as comfy or relaxing as the rainforest, but it was still pretty nice. Jambu always thought that he was the champion of falling asleep; that he would be able to call asleep anywhere, but now he realized how hard it was to not sleep in the rainforest. It was pretty boring. And it wasn't as relaxing. "So, while we're all here," Jambu heard Winter mumble. "Can one of you tell me what ever happened to Darkstalker?" More softly, he added, "Please. I need to know." Jambu shivered, and turned pale green. Darkstalker! Jambu remembered him visiting the rainforest. He had been sooooooooo big! Plus, he seemed kinda scary, too. After he left, and Glory got some weird amber earring, Glory got very mad at him. "Oh, Qibli, I think we should tell him," Anemone said, almost as softly as Winter. "He deserves to know. Besides, how would you feel if you were in his position?" Jambu heard Qibli slowly breathe out through his nose. "Anemone, I'm sorry, but no. Winter, you'd freak out of you knew who he was." He seemed to realize what he said, then quickly, loudly said, "Um, I meant what happened to him." Jambu opened one eye. Darkstalker was gone! Glory had told him tons of times. Although, Jambu was slightly curious about how he got defeated. But it definitely wasn't that important. Yawning, Jambu fell asleep, and had a dream: Jambu was in another Locked In event. He had lost the other one. Well, actually, he already lost twenty, which was the highest number ever. But this time he was determined to win. If he lost, they'd have to invent a new number just to show how many times he lost. This time, he was with that new NightWing that really scared him. The very green one. The one called Hope. He was also with Glory, Liana, Kinkajou, and his friend, Berry the Banana, who appeared in his dreams quite a lot. Liana turned pink when she was him. "Jambu! You're here, too!" Her beautiful eyes shined as she said, "I hope you win, Jambu!" Glory smiled as her scales turned yellow. "I know he'll win! He's my half-brother, and I definitely believe in him, just like how he believed in me to become queen!" Behind her, tiny Kinkajou, who looked like a little rainbow, nodded in agreement. He grinned. "Thanks, guys!" Suddenly, the ground shook slightly. Kinkajou, Liana, and Glory all gasped in unison, and turned white. Kinkajou climbed on Jambu's back, and squeaked, "Oh, no! It's that awful, scary NightWing! Save us, Jambu!" Berry the banana pat Jambu's shoulder. "I know you can defeat her! I believe in you, because bananas are encouraging! You're a true hero, Jambu! We all believe in you!" Jambu tensed his wings. "Thanks, Berry. Bananas are always right, just like how you are right now!" He blinked, then suddenly he was wearing silver armor! And Berry was wearing a dress! Then, suddenly, the green NightWing, Hope, came crashing into view. "I'M HUNGRY! IT'S TIME TO EAT LITTLE RAINWINGS!" Liana gasped very loudly. "No! You're wrong! Jambu is not little! He's big and strong and handsome! And he's a hero! He's my hero!" Glory turned red and orange. "Yeah, just try and get him! He'll squash you! He's the best, bravest brother ever!" Berry somehow did a thumbs-up. "Yes, we all believe in you, Sir Jambu!" Suddenly, a spear appeared in Jambu's talons. Oh, he was also wearing a silver helmet right now that covered most of his face. And Berry had lipstick on now, and now had beautiful, long locks, like a scavenger. Hope gasped, and started to clear away when she saw Sir Jambu. But he wasn't finished with her yet. He walked towards her with the spear, then poked her with the blunt end of it. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Hope screeched, running out of the room. "Sir Jambu's bravery was no match for me! I'm defeated now! Nooooooooo!" Hope, the evil dragon, disappeared from sight so after. Glory, Liana, Kinkajou, and Berry all cheered. They were all saved! And all because of the brave, handsome Jambu. Then, suddenly, the real RainWing that was named Handsome appeared in there. "Very good, Jambu. My name used to be tree, until I defeated an evil villain. Then, the last hero before me gave me his name, Handsome. I hereby take my old name back, and name you Handsome!" "Handsome! Handsome! Handsome! Handsome! Handsome!" Glory shouted joyfully. She turned, and nudged Kinkajou. "That's my brother!" Kinkajou had a flower necklace in her talons now. When reached up, put it around his neck. "Here you go, Handsome the Hero!" The old Handsome, Tree, disappeared. Jambu struck a heroic pose, and Liana leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. "Great job, Handsome. Berry was sitting on a miniature rainbow now. "I told you you could do it! You believed in yourself, and you did it! You did, Handsome!" Kinkajou giggled. "Glory, Liana, and I decided that we'll all let you win. You definitely deserve to!" Jambu suddenly woke up. What an awesome dream. He looked at the spot where Winter, Anemone, Qibli, and Peacemaker had been, but that spot was empty. He must have won! With a shout of joy, he flew up to the ceiling, and opened up the trap door. He flew out of it triumphantly, shouting joyfully, "I did it! Kinkajou! Liana! Mangrove! Orchid! Glory! I did it! I WON! I BEAT THEM ALL!" Kinkajou glanced at Turtle, seeming embarrassed for him. "Uh, Jambu, you never won. Fatespeaker was the only one to come out of there. Well, besides you. You're in second last place now. I'm sorry." She turned blue and purple. Jambu felt his grin disappear, and his wings droop. "You mean I didn't win? They're still in there?" As Kinkajou hesitantly nodded, he yelled, "Nooooooooooo! I wanted to win!" A big buzzer sound went off. Jambu looked around, and saw his name get crossed out from the big scoreboard. Even more embarrassed now, Jambu flew off the platform, and landed next to Liana, Orchid, Mangrove, and Glory. Orchid looked sympathetic. "You still did pretty good, Jambu. At least you weren't last." Mangrove nodded next to her. "Yeah. I bet that everyone was expecting the RainWing to lose first. And you didn't!" Jambu shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't even be worth it to be in there for that long, anyway. There was no sun in there!" Liana gasped, and twined her tail with his. "Oh, Jambu, that must have been horrific! I'm so sorry! You were very brave! You almost lasted a whole hour!" Jambu grinned, enjoying the attention. "Yeah, I was pretty brave, wasn't I? Who needs gold anyway? I have a queen for a sister, so she could have gold, and give it to me anytime! And I don't even go to Jade Mountain!" Glory frowned. "Jambu, I don't have any gold. I have flowers and plants, though. Oh, and fruit, too. We can have a party for you when we get back, I guess." Jambu hugged her, despite her protests. "Thanks, little sis! You're awesome!" Chapter 4: Peacemaker Peacemaker walked triumphantly over to where the other dragons where. He didn't know what their names were so, he was just going to call them from their scale color. Anyway, he was very glad. Two dragons already dropped out. He was actually going to win! The yellow dragon looked around. "Hey, where'd Jambu go? He was just sleeping in that corner a minute ago!" Peacemaker narrowed his eyes at the yellow dragon. He was Moon's boyfriend. Peacemaker definitely didn't like him. When Moon visited him, it used to be just be her and him. She gave him all her attention. And then he just started showing up, and Moon focused on him. Plus, Moon hung out with him all the time. The pink-gray dragon giggled. "Oh, when he woke up for his nap, he didn't see us behind him, so he left, thinking that he won." The shiny, white dragon frowned. "It didn't seem very smart. He should have at least looked around. He probably looked like an idiot when he came up there. It's typical RainWing behavior, though." Peacemaker sat down next to the shiny dragon. Ooooo, it was cold! "Hey, RainWings is very smart! They could spit all over you's, and melt you, and then you'd be diiiiiiiiiiied!" The pink-gray dragon rolled her eyes. "Oh, Peacemaker, don't even try. Everyone knows that RainWings are pathetic, useless, and lazy." When the yellow dragon started to speak, Peacemaker remembered that his name was Qibli. "Hey, Anemone, that's not fair. What about Glory? And Kinkajou?" He grinned. "And what about Tamarin?" The pink-gray dragon's cheeks turned dark red. "Tamarin's different. She learned how to be useful and smart because she had it harder than all of them. Besides, Kinkajou is pathetic." Peacemaker drew in a deep breathe, then shouted, "I'S IS NOT LAZY! YOU'S IS LAZY, PINKIE! MOMMY SAYSES THAT SEAWINGS ARE JUST BIG, LOUSY FISHIES!" The pink-gray dragon drew herself up, looking offended. "As princess Anemone of the SeaWings, I have a right to say that you are absolutely wrong! Do fish have organized kingdoms? Do they have queens? Do they have their own language? And I could say that RainWings are just oversized sloths! Except for Tamarin." She turned red, then said, "Oh, uh, and a few others." Qibli rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anemone, Kinkajou already told us all about your crush on her." Anemone's cheeks turned red as the shiny dragon said, "Really? Anemone has a crush on someone? Who have is it?" Qibli laughed. "Can't you tell?" Peacemaker snorted. "Well's Qibli hases a crushes on Moon! My friend! And he takes her ALL THE TIME!" He sat down again, huffing. The shiny dragon's wings dropped all the way the the ground. "Great. That's good to know." He looked at Qibli hopefully. "Hey, how is Moon doing? Has she ever mentioned me?" Anemone rolled her eyes, looking slightly hurt and upset. "Everyone is obsessed with Moon! I mean, literally, everyone! No one even really likes me besides my family or my subjects." Qibli turned to Winter. "She's doing great! She's much less nervous and more outgoing now." He turned to Anemone . "That's because there's no one else as friendly and awesome as Moon. And I'm sure that not everyone is obsessed with her." Anemone's arched an eyebrow, her expression looking like the shiny dragon's. "Really? Well, you and Winter were both crushing on her. Darkstalker also really seemed to like her. Kinkajou liked her. And even my brother. The dragonets of destiny liked her, especially Starflight. Glory treats her like royalty, and her tribe used to hate her, but now they're all obsessed with her. And that dragon Foe- er, um, Hope really likes her." Peacemaker snarled, "And me! Don't forget me!" Anemone scowled, and muttered, "I don't have any friends outside of my tribe. And most of my tribe only pretends to like me because I'm their princess." Winter shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you were my friend. I don't have much friends either. I barely get to see half of them, too." The three dragons began talking amongst themselves, leaving Peacemaker out, AGAIN! Peacemaker was getting VERY ANNOYED. He wasn't getting the attention he needed. His mom always have him attention, though. He suddenly didn't feel like staying in this tiny white box anymore. He didn't even care about winning, anymore. He just wanted to go over to his mom. He stamped his foot. "WHERES THE EXITED?" He bellowed. " I NEEDS TO KNOWS! NOOOOOOOW!" Anemone looked horrifed, and whispered something like, "He said something in that exact tone to his subjects when he demanded something once," to Qibli. Qibli stared sternly at her. "I'm sure he's just acting like a typical dragonet, Anemone." " Peacemaker glared at them, until Winter rolled his eyes, flew open, and opened the door for him. "There. Happy, NightWing?" Peacemaker growled at him, then flew out. He was excited to see and feel the sunlight. He put his talons over his ears as a huge buzzer went off. He felt a little regretful as his name got crossed out from a huge scoreboard. Kinkajou looked smug as she announced, "Peacemaker is out of the game! Which leaves only Winter, Qibli, and Anemone." She mumbled, "I'm surprised Anemone made it this far." Peacemaker just flew off the platform, and flew over to his mother. Without a word, he hugged her tightly and fiercely, and she just hugged him back, smiling. Chapter 5: Winter Winter flew back down over to Anemone and Qibli after he got done opening the trap door for Peacemaker, swallowing his discomfort. He didn't know why, but he always felt nervous and angry at the little hybrid dragonet. He tried to cover it up by seeming nice to him. Anemone looked at him and tilted her head. "You okay, Winter? You seem. . .nervous. Is everything alright?" Although he knew that she was concerned, he felt short with her. "None of your business! Keep your nose to yourself, and stop butting into my life!" Qibli and Anemone blinked. Anemone didn't seem as hurt as he was worried she'd be. Instead, she said, "Sure thing, beluga-brain." Winter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I still don't get why you get to know what happened to Darkstalker, and I don't." "Because of we told you, you'd freak out," Qibli said, not sounding like he was joking at all. "All that you need to know is that he's gone. Forever." Winter scowled. Why did they get to know, and not him? Was it because he had "supported him"? When he was, it hadn't been his fault! He was under that stupid spell Darkstalker had cast. Anemone had been the one worshipping him! Or was it because he had wanted to destroy him? It was justice! Darkstalker had killed tons of dragons, and tried to get rid of every IceWing. Winter sighed to himself. Why did he blow it? Qibli was living the dream. He was welcome inside his kingdom, had a queen almost as a mother, had a mom-figure who was kind and funny, had friends, and had Moon's love. He had given up everything for her. Almost his whole kingdom hated him because of her. And what did she do? Leave him alone, and prance off with Qibli. Although Winter was upset with her, and didn't want to see her anymore, he still loved her. And deep down, beneath his anger with her, was a deep, warm love for her. "Whatever," Winter scoffed at them, pushing his hurt and love beneath his annoyance and anger again. "If he was really gone, you wouldn't be afraid to tell me. But keep your stupid secrets to yourselves, 'friends'." Qibli really did look sorry, his warm brown eyes wide. "Look, I'm sorry, Winter. You wouldn't think it was enough. Besides, Moon said-" Winter could practically feel his anger pouring out of him through his words. "Who cares what Moon thinks? I certainly don't! First of all, she read all of our minds, and acts like it was okay! Second, she was friends with a monster! Third, after I have up everything for her, she just chose to toss me aside when dealing with Darkstalker! Then, she just left me, and I haven't seen her since she told me not to fight with the IceWings! Next thing I know, she's eating you, and having the time of her life, while I'm stuck studying scavengers, inside a tiny, dirty city, trying to become happy! She hasn't even spoken to me! She never apologized! In fact, none of my so-called 'friends' have spoken to me, but you've all been sending Peril letters! Kinkajou is the only dragon who has spoken to me, and treated me like a normal person!" Winter practically yelled the last sentence. Qibli backed away in surprise. "Winter, calm down!" After he recovered from his shock, he snapped, "And maybe this is why Moon didn't choose you! You yell at her all the time, and talk trash about her, and blame her for your own problems!" Anemone rolled her eyes. "Can we save the drama and telling for later? Yelling isn't going to change Moon's mind. Of course, if I were her, I'd be with the dragon who actually had to sacrifice something for me, and who doesn't have everything they want, but I'm not Moon." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and jealousy. Qibli flared his wings angrily. "We know you're not Moon, Anemone! Both of you just stop criticizing Moon! She can make her own decisions! She didn't ask Winter to do any of those things, anyway!" Winter growled, "That's it! I'm sick of your attitude! Ever since Moon chose you, you've acted like a real pain! If Moon had any sense, she'd dump you!" "What, and then go and date some snob who yells at her all the time, just for making choices?" Qibli cried, his tail twitching dangerously. Winter curled in his front claws. He didn't know why, but he felt like smacking Qibli. As if smacking him would solve everything, and make him feel better. Deep down he knew it was foolish, but at the time, he didn't care. He just loathed Qibli at that moment. And looking at Qibli, he knew he also felt the same towards him. "Oh, shut up, sand-kisser!" Winter snarled, calling up his frost breath. "Moon definitely doesn't deserve some former criminal." Qibli took a step towards him, his tail raised. "At least I'm welcome in my kingdom! You count as a criminal way more than I do. With an angry snarl, Winter launched himself on Qibli. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to slice his smug expression off of his face. He scratched Qibli's front talon instead, although he didn't do it as hard as he wanted to. Qibli growled, "Oh, you'll pay for that, Winter!" as blood welled up from his scratch. With that, he caught Winter's front talon, and pushed it under him, twisting it as he did it. Winter roared with fury, and twisted out of his grasp, dodging Qibli's fire as he did that. Qibli tried again, and this time a blast of heat hit the tip of his wing. Winter roared with pain at the unexpected pain, and slashed Qibli across the face, trashing the scar with his claws. "Stop, stop, stop!" Anemone cried, flinging herself between them. "Mother will never let me be in this again if she finds out there was a fight here! She wouldn't even let me watch it!" Winter growled softly. "This lizard was asking for it the moment he tricked Moon." Anemone rolled her eyes. "You two seriously don't get it, do you?" Qibli was now examining himself. "Get what?" "Right before you two started fighting, I saw some smoke in the air," Anemone said, yawning slightly. She noticed their confused expressions, and added, "Clearly it had something in it to make you want to start fighting! Isn't it obvious?" WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Raven the NightWing-SkyWing)